Only For Love
by Aelan Greenleaf
Summary: Her kidnapped husband's whearabouts unknown, Elizabeth Turner joins Captain Jack Sparrow on a search for her beloved Will...
1. Default Chapter

"Another rum!" called out Jack Sparrow as he downed the last few drops of his current drink. Confirming that it was indeed empty, he slammed it back down onto the bar and patiently awaited the next one.

"Here y'ar, Cap'n Sparrow." said the bartender as he handed the infamous pirate his beverage. Jack smiled his thanks and quickly put the drink to his lips. God, how he loved his rum.

The noise in the bar was deafening, just the way he remembered it. The Black Pearl had not made berth in Barbados for some time, and he had forgotten how enjoyable this particular tavern was.

Turning around in his seat, rum still in hand, he looked about the crowded and dimmed room. He saw that quite a few members of his crew had turned up here this evening; this was their last evening on the island. Jack laughed softly to himself as he remembered what his first mate had 'chosen' to do with his last night.

"_Come on, Will, join us at the tavern. You'll have fun, I give you my word as a captain!" _

"Your word's never quite meant much, Jack." smiled Will as the pair walked down the town's main street. "Besides, I promised Elizabeth that I'd find those pickles for her."

"Pickles, shimickles." scoffed Jack, "Your wife has you wrapped around her little finger!"

"I know." grinned Will. "And I wouldn't have it any other way."

"Hopeless git." mumbled Jack between gulps of rum. "What a pirate. Doesn't drink, doesn't cheat and has a bloody wife. Honestly." The pirate got up on unsteady feet, and told himself to go find some company.

~-----------------------------------------------------~

"Jack! Jack!"

The sound of his name was what woke Jack Sparrow from his drunken slumber. "I'm up, I'm up!" mumbled the captain of the Black Pearl, as he tried to sit up. He felt light-headed, which was odd for a hard-drinking pirate such as himself.

He opened his eyes then, and immediately regretted it. The blasted sun seemed to be shining directly into his eyes, and he had to squint to focus on the person standing in front of him.

"What?" he asked groggily, realizing that it was Anna-Maria.

She reached down, grabbed him by the collar and yanked him up to his feet. "Will's gone!" she exclaimed.

Jack stumbled backwards for a moment, then caught himself. "Excuse me?"

"He's gone! Kidnapped!" she said anxiously. "Someone's taken 'im!"

"You sure?" he asked, suddenly feeling a lot less hung over. She nodded. 

"Bloody hell. Elizabeth's gonna kill me."

*Alright. Here's my new PotC story! Woot!

Anyways, this is only the introduction, and hopefully everyone will like this one just as much as Willow.

Oh, and I just wanted to thank Gijaharia for getting me moving on this story.

The next chapter should be up within the day.

~Aelan*


	2. Chapter One

"What?!"

Jack cringed when the angry words of the anguished woman hit his ears. "I can explain, Elizabeth, alright? Just-stop-yelling." he said, rubbing his temples gingerly.

Elizabeth Turner took a step closer to the dishevelled pirate captain, and looked right into his yes. "Where's my husband?" she asked impatiently, with all the pretense of being angry, but the worry in her eyes betraying her.

"Sit down, and I'll tell ya everything." He explained how Will had gone off in search of her pickles, and how they only discovered in the morning that Will was missing. "We suspect that he's been kidnapped, although we don't know by who yet."

Elizabeth took all that he had said in quietly, and considered it for a few moments. "Well, it's obvious, isn't it?" she commented rhetorically, "We have to go and find him!"

Jack looked quizzically at her. "You do know that you're pregnant, right? You can't possibly go gallivanting around the seas, especially not in your condition." Jack immediately regretted his words the moment they left his mouth. Condition? Elizabeth was going to have his head for that one.

And she did. "Condition?" she exclaimed. "I'm only three months pregnant, you oaf. And I'll not be left behind when my husband-my child's father!- is lost somewhere out in the sea! I'm coming with you, whether you like it or not." Determination burned in her eyes, and Jack did not dare toy with the emotions of a hormonal, and pregnant, woman.

"Will will have my head if anything happens to you, you know." Jack commented glumly as he and Elizabeth left the Turner household an hour later, two bags in his hands.

The young woman smiled, although to Jack it seemed to be the devil's grin. "Then pray that nothing does."

~------------------------------------------------------------~

The ship rocked beneath his feet, water splashing at his boots. His hands were bound above his head, feet shackled to the floor as he tried to fall asleep. It was a hopeless endeavour, as it was almost impossible to do so in his position.

Will Turner sighed. He had awoken here two days ago, after being hit over the head by two men who spoke in a strange tongue. He had been walking back down the main street of the village, having found Elizabeth's pickles, when two mean in strange costume had approached him from behind and struck his head with some sort of blunt object.

Now he was here, stuck in the bowels of some unnamed ship, awaiting his fate.

S_top being so dramatic, Turner._ he thought to himself. _You don't even know why they captured you._

__

Well, it can't be for the better, another part of him mused, and he decided just to concentrate on falling asleep again.

It was at that moment, though, that the hold's doors opened, and the sounds of feet on the ladder drifted down to him.

Shaking away any feelings of drowsiness, Will prepared himself mentally for his first true meeting with his captors. He watched as three men stepped down of the ladder. Two were older and bearded, with several earrings in each ear. The other seemed to be younger, with a clean-shaven face and piercing blue eyes.

One of the bearded men stepped forwards and looked straight at Will. "¿Dónde está la llave?" he asked in Spanish.

Will looked at him quizzically. "I'm sorry, I can't-"

"¿Dónde está la llave?!" interrupted the man, his tone becoming decidedly more impatient.

The younger man motioned for his companion to step back, then stepped forwards himself. "Where is the key?" he asked in a slight Spanish accent.

"What key?" Will asked, confused.

"The key! Don't feign confusion, Captain Sparrow, we know that you know the location of the Key of Perez."

__

Captain Sparrow? They must think that I'm Jack! Will thought silently. Aloud, he replied: "Look, I'm not Captain Sparrow."

"Not Captain Sparrow?" the man remarked in surprise. "Ah. Well then. Good-bye." He pulled a sword out of the sheath at his side, and brought it up to his neck.

"¡Espera!" exclaimed one of the other men, just as the younger man began to press the cool blade against Will's neck. He breathed a silent sigh of relief.

"¡Él podría todavía estar de uso a nosotros!" the man continued. The younger man nodded, obviously agreeing with what his companion had to say. Will could only hope that it was something good.

"We will not kill you, not today at least. Fernando says that you may still be of use to us, and I agree with him." He brought the blade back down from Will's neck, and put it back into its sheath. He stepped back from Will, and with a sly smirk, turned back to the ladder and climbed out of the hold, his two companions behind him.

Once the doors had shut, and darkness had returned to Will's prison, the young man finally let himself relax and give thought to what had just occurred. He had no idea what was to happen to him, and he found himself actually afraid for his future.

*And here is Chapter number one. Hopefully it's good, I certainly like it.

I just wanted to say that I don't speak Spanish, and only got the phrases here from a translation site, so if everything completely out of whack, don't be afraid to inform me of it. I know that it's probably not even near to what I was trying to say, but I'm not too worried about it. J 

See you in the next chapter!

~Aelan*


End file.
